The Future Come to Pass
by TheClassof1832
Summary: Picking up where Episode VII left off; Luke is on his way with Rey to rejoin the Resistance when they encounter none other than Kylo Ren. Eventual Rey/Kylo. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been a fan of Star Wars for the longest time, and I couldn't help but want to write a Kylo/Rey fanfic. The tension between the two is undeniable, and if they turn out to be related, well... we'll cross that bridge when we get there, I suppose.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (sadly)**

Rey collapsed onto her bunk on the Millennium Falcon, exhausted from her journey. Luke Skywalker had agreed to return with her to join the Resistance. He had also told her about her family; her father had been the son of Owen Lars who was the step-brother of Anakin Skywalker. Rey had no true blood connection to the Skywalkers, so her Force capabilities stupefied Luke, but the Jedi Master noted that the Force did work in mysterious ways. He also told her that he had been the one to take her to Jakku, that his cousin had not wanted Rey to remain on Tatooine because he had sensed the Force in her just like he did in Luke. It was almost too much to comprehend, but Rey knew that it was true. She felt saddened because she wished the connection she had felt with Han Solo had been more than just admiration, that perhaps he was her father; but the truth also distanced herself from the monster who had killed him. As she began to drift off to sleep, Rey could picture his face in his mind, and hoped that she had left quite the scar on his face after their encounter on Starkiller base. Skywalker's voice crackled to life over the intercom, and it's warmth helped lull Rey to sleep.

"We'll be arriving at the Resistance base within the hour," he stated. "Thought you'd want to know." Rey groaned and pressed the button situated on the wall nearest to her bunk. Of course.

"Thank you, Master Luke," she sighed. Rey punched her pillow and turned away from the intercom, drifting off to sleep. Her mind was peaceful, much to her relief, and sleep came easily. Luke sensed that she was asleep and sighed, settling in. It had been years since he had been inside the Millennium Falcon, and he had rarely had the opportunity to fly it. Chewbacca was at his side in the co-pilot's seat, and Luke frowned. Han. His best friend had once sat where he now sat, making snide comments at his expense and being an all-around cocky jerk. But deep down, Han had cared. He'd cared enough that he'd made the ultimate sacrifice in belief that his son still felt the light side of the Force. Luke wasn't so sure; Ben had been so far gone last he heard. But even Darth Vader, Luke's own father, had had some remnants of the light side in him; even after all the atrocities he had witnessed and committed. Perhaps there was still hope for his nephew, but it would take a lot more than Han to bring him back.

Luke was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of Chewbacca, who howled in warning. An Imperial Shuttle jumped out of light-speed right in front of the Falcon. Luke groaned; he'd had enough dealing with shuttles and TIE fighters in his youth. But something about this shuttle was different. He sensed his nephew, his aura radiating anger and frustration.

"Chewie, go down and man the gun; I'll try and outmaneuver this guy," he declared. Chewie grunted in response and got up. Luke prepared himself to face his nephew, and wondered if Ben had officially lost his mind. It wasn't as if his nephew wasn't a skilled pilot; he was the son of Han Solo and grandson of Anakin Skywalker, after all. But he had never been able to outmaneuver his uncle. Even when they had flown together and Luke had taken a fighter that had been in terrible condition, Ben had always lost. But the dark side of the Force made people do crazy things. That much Luke knew.

He attempted to communicate to the shuttle, and was somewhat pleased when it worked. Ben's voice crackled to life.

"Hello, uncle," he stated. "I believe you have something that is mine. Give the girl to me and I might let you return to the Resistance." Luke's brow scrunched in confusion.

"Why would you need Rey?" he questioned. "Ben, you are being unreasonab-"

"Do NOT call me by that name!" the young man spat. "Ben Solo is as dead as Anakin Skywalker." Luke grimaced, angry at how badly his nephew had misinterpreted the past. Did all generations make such grave mistakes? He hoped not. "Supreme Leader Snoke has taken an interest in Rey, and wishes for me to retrieve her so she can begin her training. She and I are meant to serve together, surely you've felt it uncle?" Luke had, but he had imagined a different fate for the two... "Regardless, I will be taking what is mine with or without your cooperation.

"I'm afraid you've made a mistake, nephew," Luke responded. "Rey is not on board." He hoped the Jedi mind-trick would work, but he was worried that Ben was too aware of the trick. Sure enough, he heard him scoff and sighed. "You can't have her, Ben. You'll have to go through me."

"That's just what I was hoping to hear," Ben sneered. The shuttle flew forward, its forward double laser cannons firing on the Millennium Falcon. Luke flew around the ship while Chewie fired upon Ben. After a while, Luke decided his best bet was to jump into light-speed. With a maneuver that would make Poe Dameron drool, he evaded fire and made the jump before Ben could even think to follow. Chewie climbed back up from the gunner's position and returned to his spot in the co-pilot's chair.

"Take over for a bit, Chewie. I'm going to go check on Rey," Luke instructed. Chewie growled in response, and Luke went back to Rey's bunk. Upon seeing her sleeping soundly, Luke sighed in relief. He didn't know why he had been worried about Rey; there was no way Ben could have gotten her from inside the Falcon; not even Anakin had had that kind of power. Rey tossed and turned in her sleep a bit, but other than that, she was perfectly peaceful.

Kylo Ren, however, was not. He cursed and became frustrated at himself; he knew his uncle was a better pilot than he was. Why had he been so foolish as to go up against him? Because of some girl? A scavenger no less? That Rey was a nobody; certainly not worth the effort and time he was putting in to obtain her.

But deep down, Kylo knew better. She was someone; the Force told him so. Ever since he had encountered her in the forest outside Maz's, he had known that their fates had been intertwined; that there could not be one of them without the other. The whole thing was disgustingly poetic, Kylo found, the sort of thing that Jedi Masters like his uncle would die for. He was not that foolish. But still, he was intrigued by Rey. And while he did not appreciate the scar she had given him back on Starkiller base, he had to admit that it made him look all the more menacing. His father's warm eyes and mother's dark brown hair were sharpened and made harsher by the jagged silver line moving diagonally down from the right side of his face to his left. As mad as he was, he'd been impressed by her skill. She had peaked his interest, and Supreme Leader Snoke's. No mere scavenger would be capable of doing that.

Her Force presence had left with his uncle's, so Kylo knew she was gone. But due to the bond he'd developed, he figured he could trace their location. Kylo focused, and discovered that his uncle was heading to the outer rim. Kylo chuckled; there was only one place that his uncle would be motivated to take Rey all the way out there... He jumped to light-speed, setting course for the desolate desert planet of Tatooine.

When Rey stepped foot on the strange planet Luke had chosen, she couldn't help but be reminded of Jakku. The sand swirled around her feet and the dry heat was all too familiar and comforting. She could see that Skywalker felt the same way, as a small smile graced his face; a look of nostalgia that seemed so strange on his face. She'd heard stories about him; that Tatooine had been his home for all of his life, but he left it behind when he met Obi-Wan Kenobi. Rey felt a strong connection to the aging Jedi; they were more alike than they both thought.

"So do you have a land speeder coming or something?" Rey asked. "Because if we stay out here in the middle of nowhere for too long dehydration will set in and-"

"I know, Rey," Luke interrupted. "Tatooine was once my home as Jakku was yours. We will find a small outpost if we start walking due North. We better start now, or else the Sand People may start to show themselves." A low chuckle sounded behind the two with Chewie just now exiting the Falcon. Chewie growled defensively and neither Luke nor Rey had to turn to know who was standing behind them. The low hum of his lightsaber was enough of a hint.

"I think the Sand People are the least of your worries," Kylo stated. "You should have thought of a better planet to hide on, old man. Tatooine was far too predictable. You're running out of tricks." Luke chuckled and turned, his hand resting on his lightsaber tentatively. Rey clutched the old blue lightsaber at her hip, not wanting to be the one to make the first move. She would leave that to Kylo. Sure enough, the young man swung first and his strike was met by the lightsaber of Luke. Rey didn't want to lose Luke the way she had lost Han, so she bit her lip and stepped forward, unsheathing her lightsaber.

"Kylo!" she shouted. "Stop! Search your feelings; it's me you want!" Kylo turned, and sheathed his lightsaber. Rey did the same and stepped forward. Luke wanted to cry out, but something to him not to. Something told him that what Rey was doing was meant to be done. He kept his lightsaber unsheathed, however; he had learned from Han's death not to trust Ben. Rey smirked at the masked man, and stepped toward him some more. "That's right. Go on, take me prisoner." Luke winced slightly and watched as Ben approached Rey. The energy radiating off the two was almost too much; they were ridiculously powerful and when they were together that power was multiplied by millions.

"So," Kylo Ren chuckled as he bound Rey's wrists, "it is assuring to see you make the right choice. I promise you will be quite appreciated where you are going. If you embrace the dark side as you are destined to do." In one fluid motion, Kylo threw Rey over his shoulder. He was amazed at how light she was, but continued on his way to the shuttle. Rey tried to reach out to Luke through the force, to tell him to return to Leia and the rest of the Resistance, but she found she was unable to reach him. She wondered if it was because she wasn't powerful enough, or if Kylo had purposely put a block between herself and his uncle. She imagined it was the latter.

Her captor secured her to a passenger's chair in the shuttle, and seated himself in the pilot's chair. Her last glimpse of Luke Skywalker was of him standing in front of the Millennium Falcon, the sands of Tatooine whipping around his face, the wind rustling through his graying hair.

"You will soon forget about him," Kylo told her, as if he had sensed her dismay. "You have a great future ahead of you, Rey. Something far beyond the potential of Skywalker and the Resistance." Rey glared at him. "You continue to deny your destiny. If you do, you will end up like my good-for-nothing uncle: a failure."

"He is not a failure!" Rey defended. "He is a greater Jedi knight than you will ever be!" Kylo laughed a great laugh that made Rey shiver.

"You forget, Rey, that I am no Jedi knight."

 **So Kylo has Rey, and could have killed Luke, but did not. What do you think Luke will do about all this? What's Kylo up to? What do you think the future Luke saw entailed? Tell me what you think!**

 **~ Class**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um,** **WOW! You guys are fantastic! Thank you so much for all your feedback and support early on; I love hearing about what you all think of what I'm writing. It makes be want to write better.**

 **A bit of a warning, I feel like I got Kylo a little OOC; he has a bit of a caffeine problem presented in him liking tea. I think him having a caffeine problem is believable but I'm not sure** **if the tea thing is. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Luke landed the Millennium Falcon at its spot on the landing pad on D'Qar. He sighed, not wanting to tell Leia about Ben, nor about Rey. She would not be happy about the loss of Rey, and he would not hear the end of it on the topic of letting Ben get away without trying to sway him back to the Resistance. Needless to say, it would be a long day. Or week. Or month. Chewie exited the ship first, howling incessantly. He wasn't happy with Luke either. Luke saw Leia waiting on the tarmac, and gathered himself. He was a Jedi Master, for Yoda's sake. He could handle a disapproving stare or two from his sister. Leia may be intimidating, but she couldn't scare him. She hugged him when he came to face her, and Luke smiled; he had missed her. He only wished he could be returning her son to her as well, or at least Rey. As soon as both names crossed his mind, Leia pulled away and stared at him in concern, her warm brown eyes meeting his bright blue ones. She had their mother's eyes; a fact Luke had learned through the years. He, on the other hand, was all Anakin - at least in appearance.

"Where's Rey?" she asked. Luke frowned, shook his head, and Leia's face morphed into one of concern. "Luke... Where. Is. Rey?" His continued silence gave her the answer she needed. "You ran into Ben didn't you?" Luke nodded.

"He found us while we were leaving the island in the Falcon, and then I took a detour to Tatooine to try and avoid him, but he found us and... he took Rey. And... I let him. I'm so sorry, Leia. I feel her through the Force; she is alright, I believe. He doesn't want to hurt her, Leia." Leia shook her head and backed away from Luke.

"How could you let him do that?" she hissed. "We have no idea where they are, what he's doing, what's going to happen to her! How could you be so irresponsible?" Luke began to explain his reasoning, but Leia ignored him, walking away. She could always be so stubborn. Luke followed, searching for Rey and Ben with all his might. Poe Dameron walked up to the X-wing pilot legend, helmet tucked under one arm. Whenever he was at base he always was in his comfortable fighter pilot uniform. Luke observed him with a chuckle; he remembered when he hadn't been much different than Poe.

"Welcome back, Master Skywalker," he greeted. "It's an honor to have you back with us. Where is Rey? I was hoping she'd want to come check out my X-wing." Luke sensed that he hoped to have her look at more than just his starfighter, but he ignored it. It was none of his business.

"She... She was captured, Poe," he told him. "By-"

"By Kylo Ren," Poe finished for him. "I'm going to kill that damn-"

"Watch yourself," Luke warned. "Sith or not he is still General Organa's son. We will have Rey returned to us, I am sure of it. Until then, however, we must wait - and devise a plan." Poe could not handle the patience and gentleness of the great Jedi. What had happened to the once brave fighter? Was Skywalker too old to protect the Jedi ways and the honor of those he loved?

"Yes," Poe spat, "let us wait until Kylo returns her to us half of what she used to be, or, dare I say it, with his unborn child residing in her womb like a parasite. Even if Rey can turn him back I will never accept him." He sighed and turned away. "I always wanted to fly with a Skywalker; Kyl... Ben was my only hope."

"Childhood dreams must often come to disastrous ends," Luke noted. "But it's the end of those dreams that help us face reality with bravery. You are not the first man to mourn the loss of a friend to the dark side. The Force be willing I hope you will be the last." As angry as the younger man was, he knew Luke was right. His struggles were not exclusively his own; they were shared by everyone who had known Ben Solo. Everyone had hoped that he would follow successfully in his uncle's footsteps, and everyone had been crushed when he had followed those of his grandfather. No one could have foreseen what had happened; everyone close to him had blamed - and still blamed - themselves. Poe had been so mad that Han had not allowed him to touch the controls of a starfighter because he had been so irrational. And after Han had left, General Organa had held the same rule until Poe proved he was well enough to pilot his starfighter. Every time he climbed into the cockpit, however, Ben passed his mind. He could remember staying up late, talking of how they would be the best pilots in the fleet, of how they would be a tag team like Luke Skywalker and Ben's father Han Solo had been. They had mapped out their entire futures together, and Ben had thrown it all away. Poe could never forgive him for that, but at the same time... he couldn't forgive himself. Maybe if he had talked to Ben about the past; if they hadn't thought so much about the future, maybe they could have prevented the past from repeating itself.

"Thank you," Poe finally said after some reflection. Luke had observed him the entire time, as if he could feel what Poe felt. He probably could. "I just don't want to let go of Ben because I want to believe that he's still there underneath that stupid mask. He's meant to be here, Luke. Those people don't care about him; they just want his power. It's no different from the Emperor and his desire for you. He needs to come home." Luke nodded, and left Poe to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren was preparing his shuttle for docking with the star destroyer Finalizer. General Hux certainly would not be pleased with his return, as he did not bring Luke Skywalker with him, but he imagined Rey was a good enough prize (at least for him). Rey had managed to fall asleep during their journey, which made Kylo chuckle. She looked younger when she slept, gentler, softer. There was something about her that was almost regal; she had the look of some princess or queen of Naboo, a very earthy, natural beauty. He once again slung her over his shoulders, and once the docking was complete, carried her onto the ship. General Hux was waiting to meet him, and Kylo scowled beneath his mask. He had no time to deal with Hux's complaints, and wanted nothing better than to get back to his own quarters and rest. Of course, that would mean finding a place to put Rey; a holding cell seemed too harsh, but giving her her own quarters was too risky. Kylo decided the best place for her was his own quarters; he would set her down on the simple lounge chair he had while he took the bed. Pleased with himself, Kylo did just that. After removing his helmet he drifted off to sleep, savoring the minuscule moments of rest he had found for himself. He was awakened at approximately 1400 hours to take his afternoon tea; a habit he had retained from his mother. Kylo had struggled in vain to quit the habit, but he found it gave him more energy than when he didn't bother to take the time to have a simple cup of tea. General Hux had mocked him for it, denouncing that he was merely the prissy son of a Alderaan princess, that he was no dark lord because he continued to take afternoon tea. As correct as Hux was, Kylo defended the action vehemently.

The smell of tea is what caused Rey to wake; she wondered, hazily, if she had somehow been returned to the Resistance, and Leia was pouring a cup of tea for her. She had taken tea with the general once, and found the tradition rather pleasant and proper.

So when she saw Kylo Ren with his helmet off, taking one last drink of tea, she was utterly horrified. Rey had practically forgotten he was Leia's son, and found herself trying to imagine a young Kylo sitting with his mother, watching her pour steaming hot tea into a small cup for him. The whole image seemed preposterous, and she quickly forced it away. Kylo Ren watched her intently, setting the sleek plain black cup down on its saucer before rising to his feet. There was something about him that was princely, and Rey figured it was the arrogance.

"So you are awake," he stated. "It's about time." Rey wondered what he meant by that; surely she hadn't been asleep so long as to frustrate him? It didn't matter of course; what did she care if he was mad at her? He couldn't bring himself to harm her, she sensed that now. Whatever he felt towards her would not lead him to hurt her. But what he felt, Rey wasn't sure.

"How long was I asleep?" Rey inquired. Kylo kneeled in front of her, and Rey watched as he removed her restraints. Luke's old lightsaber was gone, though, so she posed little threat to him. Even with the lightsaber she was no match for him; her fight with him on Starkiller base felt more and more like luck each passing day.

"A few hours," Kylo answered. He cupped her face with one hand, turning it from side to side. "You're in need of a good refresher. I'll have some Stormtroopers take you down and make sure you get freshened up; get you some new clothes. How does that sound?" Rey was puzzled; what did he care what she looked like? She could be sitting there naked as the day she was born and she imagined Kylo could care less. "Oh no, Rey, I would care very much if I found you in my quarters naked, I can assure you that." Rey blushed and became embarrassed. Sometimes she forgot that he was so close to her own age; all their fighting and rage masked that from her, like his helmet kept his face from view. She noted that his scar from their fight had healed, but was jagged, running diagonally across the length of his face. It was strange, but it did not make him any less handsome. She wished that he had remained on the light side of the Force; it would have made things much less complicated.

"I don't need a refresher," Rey told him. "I would happily have some food and drink, if that is... acceptable." Kylo rose to his feet and bowed in a manner that was almost mocking. Rey would have loved to have decked him, but she refrained from such actions.

"Whatever you wish," he declared. Kylo walked over to an intercom, and pushed the red button. "Some food and drink for myself and my... guest. As quickly as you can manage, thank you." He released the button and reclaimed his seat by his cup of tea.

"You drink tea like your mother," Rey said. "I'm surprised you would do such a thing; after all, it connects you to her." Kylo glowered at her indignantly, wanting nothing more than to strike her but not wanting to do harm to her face. He restrained his anger, allowing it to bottle up. A tray of food was brought in and Rey ate as if eating was going out of style. Kylo had no clue where she put all of it, but eventually he found he didn't care (even if he was partially lying to himself). "I would like my own quarters," Rey informed. "I will not be sleeping on a sofa or sharing your bed." Her nose wrinkled in slight disgust at the thought. She hoped the mind trick she'd just attempted had worked, but Kylo simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I'm afraid, Rey," he purred, "you won't have much of a choice."

 **So yeah! Tea. I don't know if I like it, but tell me what you think. Also POE! I love Poe. I wanted to give him a connection to Kylo so I kinda made him the Obi-Wan to his Anakin, I guess. Also, I think it's cute he has a bit of a crush on Rey. What do you think Poe will be up to? How will Rey solve the sleeping predicament?**

 **Btw, next chapter will have a Kylo Ren rage fit I think. You've been warned. ;)**

 **~ Class**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm really feeling the love guys; I'm so glad you're enjoying what I'm putting out. It's always reassuring as a writer to know that your readers are liking what you're writing, and it's always EXTRA helpful if they have suggestions as to what to improve, what to do, etc. You guys are the reason I love using this site! Xoxo!**

 **Disclaimer: I'd love to own Poe, but alas, I do not own Star Wars.**

Rey begrudgingly accepted the trip to the refresher as an attempt to buy herself more time. She could not, would not share a bed with Kylo Ren. It was far too intimate; especially when she was to be sharing a bed with a man she utterly despised. The hot water from the sanistream made Rey sigh as she started to wash up. She attempted one more time to reach out to Luke through the Force, but her attempt was futile. Everything about the sanistream on the Finalizer was high-tech; the one on D'Qar was nice and functional, but was nothing compared to the one she was using now. The soap and shampoo smelled like some rare flower, but she couldn't quite identify it. Rey didn't know many flowers, as Jakku had not had any flowers. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to grow up on a different planet; somewhere lush and green. But she wouldn't trade her time on Jakku for anything. It had made her into the person she was now. Turning off the sanistream Rey stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying herself off and gently tousling her hair. Instead of putting it up in its usual knots, Rey decided to keep her hair down. It tumbled gently around her shoulders in waves, framing her face prettily. A nightgown had been laid out for her, meaning someone had been in the refresher while she had been using the sanistream, which Rey found unnerving. She hoped it hadn't been Kylo. Picking up the nightgown she found it was pretty, and simple. Rey reluctantly put it on, and ran her fingers through her hair before returning to Kylo Ren's quarters. The young Sith Lord was lounging on the chair Rey had woken up on, staring absentmindedly out the great window that displayed the universe to him. He still hadn't put his helmet back on, and Rey wondered if he secretly hated the thing. She would if she had to wear it all the time. Not knowing what to do, Rey cleared her throat awkwardly, standing just inside the door frame. Kylo turned and looked at her, a small smirk gracing his face. Rey shivered; whenever he looked at her that way it made her feel strange. She couldn't quite figure out what that feeling was, though.

Kylo drank in the sight of her; the nightgown had been a wonderful choice. He mentally took note to reward the female officer who had chosen it and taken it in for Rey to put on. Kylo was reminded of a hologram of his grandmother, Padmé Amidala. The hologram had come into his uncle's possession under circumstances that still remained unclear to Kylo, and he remembered him showing it to his mother. The soft, wavy brown hair, the determined eyes... all traits of Padmé that could be found in Rey's face. Kylo found himself utterly grateful that he was not related to Rey; he could admire her without feeling... disgusted with himself.

"The nightgown," he began, "it suits you." Rey immediately felt self-conscious and crossed her arms over her chest. She figured he was lying; trying to make her feel comfortable so she would do what he said. He looked at her as if he knew what she looked like without her clothes on. Perhaps he did; Rey didn't know what kind of tricks Kylo had up his sleeve. "I have not seen you without your clothes on, Rey. Contrary to what you believe, I do have some respect for you. After all, the Force is strong in you. You could be of use to me."

"What if I don't want to be of use to you?" she challenged. Kylo rose to his feet and stood in front of her, leaving the smallest amount of space possible between the two of them. Rey could feel the heat radiating from him and she wanted nothing more than to step back. Kylo Ren could sense her defiance and it made him grin. He stroked her face gently, teasingly, and chuckled as Rey tensed up at his touch. She wouldn't do that for long.

"You will want to be," he murmured. "You know it to be true, Rey. Don't fight it." And without warning, he leaned down and kissed her hotly, his much taller frame practically enveloping hers. Rey's eyes widened in shock and horror, and she pushed against his chest. He was easily eight inches taller than her, perhaps more with his boots on and with her barefoot. Rey managed to squirm out of his grasp, her face flushed and hair now mussed.

"What was that for?!" she shouted. Rey found herself thinking of Finn, and of Poe, wishing the two were there. As much as she believed she could take care of herself, they would be some extra power to help her deal with Kylo. It was then that Rey began to realize the situation she was in; Kylo was desperate to have her, and if it wasn't as an apprentice, it would be as a lover. The kiss had made her extremely uncomfortable and upset, but also... curious. She squelched the feeling as soon as she recognized it; she could not be attracted to Kylo Ren. Rey could just see the disappointed look on Luke's face if she fell in love with him. And Kylo could not be in love with her; in lust, perhaps, but not in love.

Kylo once more bottled up his frustration. He could not lash out her, not if he wanted her on his side. Rey had since sat down on the lounge chair, staring up at him with apprehensive eyes. He wanted to tell her that he was not a monster, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. Kylo walked out and went to use the refresher himself, getting ready for bed. He returned in plain black pajamas, that looked soft and silky to the touch. He sat down on his bed, and watched Rey, eventually deciding that he would force his hand and try to use the Force to get her to come and go to bed. Much to Kylo's surprise and pleasure, it worked.

As soon as he was sure Rey was completely asleep, he began to brush through her memories. The most recent ones either contained himself or Skywalker. He was curious and continued to sift through until he found some memories of the Resistance base. The first was of his mother, and Kylo quickly passed that one. The next was of the traitor, FN-2187 in the medical bay being treated after his duel with him. Rey was kneeling at his bedside, chin cupped in her hands and hands resting on the edge of the bed. He scowled, wanting to erase the memory from her completely, but simply moving on. Rey's next memory was of Poe Dameron, which perplexed Kylo to no end. He and Poe had been the best of friends when he had still gone by his birth name. In the memory, Rey was talking to Poe when she started to cry...

" _I just miss him so much," Rey sobbed. Poe nodded, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Rey returned the action, burying her face in his pilot's uniform. "I hate him, Poe. That... That monster hurt Finn and now Finn might..." She didn't finish her sentence, and Poe sighed. He cupped her chin in one hand, his chocolate brown eyes smoldering._

 _"I miss him too," he told her. Rey managed a weak smile, and brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead with a free hand. Poe smirked, and leaned down, his lips capturing Rey's passionately. Rey kissed him back, her arms winding around his neck..._

The memory faded, but came back, apparently some time later. It enraged Kylo, but he couldn't help but continue on. This time, he saw Poe's quarters at the Resistance base; he recognized them immediately from the X-wing pilot's helmet on top of a chest of drawers and the old Jedi training orb resting beside it; a gift Kylo had given Poe because of his old friend's fascination with it. Kylo smiled painfully, but the next thing he saw wiped the grin from his face.

 _Rey and Poe's clothes were scattered across the floor, and lying in bed were the two, Poe's arms wrapped around Rey's waist. He pressed soft kisses down her neck, and on her shoulder. Rey smiled softly squeezing one of his hands._

 _"I need to go," Rey murmured. "If I don't go now, General Organa will become suspicious and I told Chewie that we would take off as soon as I saw Fi-" Poe silenced her with a heated kiss, shifting her so she was underneath him. "Poe, I'm serious. I have to go."_

 _"Let me send you off the right way then," Poe chuckled. Rey shook her head and climbed out of bed, throwing her clothes on as quickly as possible. Poe watched her from the bed, frowning. "Let me go with you, then. You've got a lot of flying ahead of you; you could use all the help you can get." Rey turned, securing her hair in its usual three knots._

 _"You know you're more use here than out there," she told him. And with that, she left without saying goodbye._

Kylo stormed out of his quarters, lightsaber in hand. His anger was about to bubble over, and he entered the quarters across the hall that we're currently unoccupied. He unsheathed his lightsaber and hacked and sliced at anything he could reach, yelling in anger. He couldn't believe that Poe had slept with Rey; he couldn't believe Rey had slept with Poe. In some ways it didn't surprise him; Poe had always been better at getting girls. But still. Kylo had believed that Rey was his to have. He had no idea that Poe had formed a romantic attachment to her.

After destroying a good three-fourths of the room, Rey's voice drew Kylo from his rage.

"Kylo!" she shouted. "What are you doing? Stop!" Trembling, he sheathed his lightsaber and turned to face her. Rey trembled a bit herself; she had never seen him look as angry as he did at that moment. She truly felt afraid of him and what he would do. He took one menacing step toward her, then another. She bit her lip, but stood her ground. She would not be intimidated.

"So," he seethed, "you slept with him. With Poe Dameron, the heir apparent to my cursed father's legacy as the swaggering, dashing pilot of the resistance. You know he was once my best friend? I hope he was good, Rey. I hope he was able to comfort you while you mourned that blasted traitor." A mad laugh erupted from Kylo's throat and Rey felt tears welling up. "You know, your little friend is lucky he got away with what he did! Do you know what I could have done to him? Do you even know what I'm capable of Rey? Because I don't think you do." He was standing right in front of her now, and Rey forced herself to stare up at him. Kylo touched her neck, and Rey flinched. "Good," he purred. "You know how easy it would be for me to strangle you? Right here, right now? It's filthy business; my grandfather never did it personally. Do you know what it's like to feel someone's life slowly leave them? By your hands? It's strange, but you feel so... powerful."

"You're insane," Rey spat. Kylo chuckled, and removed his hand from her neck.

"Yes, I am. But you're intrigued, all the same." Rey shook her head and started to argue. "Ah, ah, ah. Do not deny it. I've felt it; every time we speak you become more and more intrigued by what I have to offer you. You're curious, Rey. Don't deny it."

"Maybe I was at one time," she told him. "But this little display had cemented my opinion of you. You're a monster, and there is no light left in yo-"

"My lord," an officer called from the hall. "We've just captured an X-wing spacefighter. The pilot... he demanded he be taken to you." Rey's eyes widened; there was only one pilot serving the Resistance that would do such a thing.

"Poe."

 **So the drama continues! Also, writing super unhinged Kylo Ren is really fun! Next chapter, expect a lot of Poe. Why do you think he left the Resistance? How will Kylo react? Will Rey get both boys to behave or is it going to be utter madness? Let me know what you think will happen/what you want to see happen!**

 **~ Class**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I'm really trying to get a good head start on this story before I head back to school so here's another chapter; this has Poe in it (YAY!) and Rey is starting to figure out how to use Kylo to get what she wants. Things are really up-and-down for this chapter. But I really like some of the drama! I hope you all do too!**

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.**

Poe Dameron hated Star Destroyers. And what's more, he hated their crew. Hence why he immediately demanded he be taken to Ben; he'd rather deal with a slightly unhinged Sith Lord than General Hux. The Stormtroopers who had captured him roughly dragged him to Ben's quarters, sitting him down on a plain black chair. The whole color scheme for the room was black, and it made Poe sad; Ben had always had an affinity for black, but not like that. The cuffs that secured his wrists sat lamely in his lap, and the two Stormtroopers flanked him at either side. A little bit of overkill, in Poe's opinion, but they were used to dealing with Force-sensitive people like Rey. So Poe sat there hopelessly, waiting for Ben to come in. He drummed his fingers against his thigh absentmindedly until he was nudged with a blaster by one of his guards. He promptly stopped. The sound of heavy footsteps drew Poe's attention to the door, and sure enough, Ben entered in a flurry of rage and frustration. Typical. But what was completely atypical was the person who followed Ben in, scolding him for something.

"Rey!" Poe exclaimed, sitting up in his seat and almost rising to his feet before being sat down in the chair again. Rey's eyes were as big as saucers and she rushed over, abandoning her position behind Ben. She cupped Poe's cheek and examined him nervously.

"Poe, what were you thinking?" she questioned. "You could've gotten killed! Are you hurt?" Poe chuckled and shook his head. Rey let go of his face and stood up straight.

"I was coming to rescue you," he admitted. "But it appears you've got things... under control? Why are you in a nightgown? And your hair is down? Rey, what's going o-"

"That's enough out of you," growled the brooding figure before them. Poe gulped, and remembered that he was not dealing with Ben Solo his best friend, but Kylo Ren the Sith Lord. "Your heroics are old-fashioned, Poe. Almost too old-fashioned, I'd say. So what did you think you were going to do? Swoop in with your X-wing and make a grand escape back to the Resistance?" Kylo strode forward menacingly and gripped either arm of the chair, staring Poe down. "She wasn't yours to take." The words dripped like acid from his mouth and Rey glared. Poe glanced back at her, and sighed. He felt like he was a teenager again, fighting with Ben over a girl. But Ben hadn't been a complete and utter lunatic then.

As if on cue Kylo stood again, turning away from his old friend. Poe had to admit; he was getting better at being the cold, calculating Sith Lord that his grandfather had reportedly been. Rey was currently trying to focus on Poe's restraints, seeing if she could undo them with the Force. Of course, she had to stop when Kylo focused his attention back on her. His lips curled into a spiteful sneer and he stood behind her, grabbing her wrists and holding them behind her back. Rey kept a straight face as he chuckled.

"Lovely, isn't she?" he asked, obviously not meaning for Poe to answer. "Exquisite, really. Like a queen, or perhaps a princess. All she needs is a nice shower and some new clothes. And her training will make just as powerful as any queen." Poe nodded bashfully.

"Kylo," Rey whispered, "please let him go." Her voice was soft and delicate, a tone she rarely liked to use. She saw it as weakness, but maybe she could reach him if he thought she was allowing herself to be vulnerable around him. It seemed to work, and Kylo released her from his hold. He walked over to Poe, glaring him down.

"If I let you go," he said tentatively, "you will not see Rey ever again. Do you understand?" Poe nodded. "And I want you to send a message to my mother. Tell her that no matter who or what she throws at me she cannot sway me back to the light side. Also, tell her that I promise to take care of Rey; that as long as she is here she will not be harmed." Poe nodded once more, and Kylo addressed the Stormtroopers that flanked him. "Escort him back to his starfighter, and make sure he does not cause any trouble once he is in his ship." The Stormtroopers nodded and removed Poe from the room. Rey started after him and Poe managed to steal a kiss before he was dragged out against his will. Kylo Ren glowered indignantly, but smiled softly at her. He rested one hand on her shoulder, and to Rey's surprise, the touch seemed genuine and caring. She turned to him, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. Kylo too felt a pang of guilt; he hadn't intended for her to suffer so much. He'd thought it would have been easier to make

her submit to his will. He had been wrong, of course, and they both had suffered for it.

"I... I'm sorry," he managed. "It... It was wrong of me to find out what I did how I did." Rey glared.

"I'll say," she stated. "You're a little psychotic, you know that?" Kylo chuckled and released her shoulder. Rey felt a pang of sadness; it had been the first time that she had felt comfortable with him touching her. "And... You're still good, Kylo. You need to stop hiding it. You're not a very good bluffer." At that moment, she sounded a lot like Poe and Kylo chuckled. He walked back over to his bed and sat down, patting the sheets next to him. Rey sighed and reluctantly went over and sat down next to him. Ever so cautiously, she leaned against him. If no one was capable of getting her out of there, the least she could do was adapt. It's what she did, after all. She would just have to do it some more.

When Poe returned to the Resistance base with the story he had, both Luke and Leia had been amazed. Luke with Rey's resourcefulness and obvious manipulation of Ben through the Force, and Leia with Ben's willingness to release Poe. Of course, Poe wasn't willing to reveal any potential reasons as to why Ben might have been even more mad than normal. He didn't want to talk about his little rendezvous with Rey; he already figured Luke was suspicious that something had happened, but the last thing he wanted was to be on the general's bad side. She did not approve of any... canoodling between members of the resistance (which Poe thought was extremely hypocritical because that's kind of how she met Han Solo). His news gave them a new hope for Ben to be restored to his former self.

"How did he look?" Leia asked like the worried mother she was. Poe chuckled, and leaned back in his chair, feet up on the table he was sitting at. Leia wanted to scold him like she had Han, and couldn't help but think of how similar Poe was to her late husband.

"Like a crazy lunatic," he answered. "Which is to say, he hasn't changed much." Leia smiled in relief, and excused herself, leaving Poe alone with Luke. Poe felt nervous; he didn't want Luke to ask any more questions about what was going on. The Jedi Master looked intently at him once more before getting up and leaving Poe to his thoughts. Outside the room, Leia was waiting for her brother. Both of them walked out to the landing deck together in silence.

Back on the Finalizer, Kylo was finally settling into bed. Rey was at his side, her hair splayed out across one of the black satin pillowcases. Her heart was pounding as the realization she did not have any ways to escape began to really set in; Kylo would not let her out of his sight and no one from the Resistance could come and get her. She was trapped. However, the warmth radiating from the other side of the bed was disgustingly comforting. Rey imagined it was Poe; that they were back on base and they were bundled up together, trying to hide from any and all responsibilities they might have to face during the day. Kylo's arm was soon draped across her waist, and Rey let him hold her close. Her feelings were so conflicted and Kylo could vaguely sense that. Instead of asking her about what was bothering her, he pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. He breathed in the fragrant scent and sighed.

"Moon lilies," he mumbled. "Native to the planet Naboo. There is something about you that you're just connected to that planet..." Rey smiled, and snuggled close to him. Then she came up with an idea. Perhaps she could find an opportunity to escape.

"Maybe you should take me there," she told him. "Someone as powerful and as important as you... Surely you could steal a couple days to take me to this planet that you think I so belong to." Kylo perked up, and propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at her better. Rey turned onto her back so she could look at him properly. The moon of some planet created a soft glow in the room, illuminating the scene. Rey smiled up at him, and wrapped both her arms around his neck. She would need to be as convincing as possible if she wanted him to go along with it. Kylo began to lean down, and Rey didn't stop him, allowing his lips to brush teasingly against hers. She ignored the flutter in her stomach, stroking his cheek affectionately. Kylo kissed her once more with more passion, and Rey forced herself to kiss him back. He started to shift her beneath him, using a move that was straight out of Poe's own playbook.

"Well?" Rey breathed, kissing him once more on her own. "Will you take me? I can think of nothing I want more than to go to Naboo, Kylo. You would make me so happy." Kylo cupped her face with one hand, and kissed her once more. Rey smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his hair before biting her lip nervously.

"Your wish is my command," Kylo purred. "We can go as soon as you like." He started to kiss down her neck, hooking one of her legs around his hips. Once again, Rey was reminded of Poe. She didn't know what she had expected; the two had grown up together so they obviously had swapped tips and tricks for getting with girls.

"Three days from now?" Rey breathed, gasping in surprise as Kylo's hands ran down her sides slowly but surely. All his years of training had given him strong hands, and he did not hesitate with them. Wanting his attention on her, Rey kissed him hard, nibbling a little on his lower lip. Kylo pulled away and grinned down at her mischievously. She felt as if he was bringing out Ben more than Kylo, and she was pleased with herself for that. His hands remained at her waist, gently stroking her side. It made Rey shiver, but not in the way his touch had before.

"Three days?" Kylo repeated. Rey nodded, smiling up at him eagerly. She almost had him on board; she could feel it. "Well I don't see why not. We can make a whole week of it, if you'd like. I have some very powerful friends on Naboo; we can stay with them while we explore the beautiful lakes and mountains. Maybe we can even visit the Royal Palace in Theed, the capitol." In all honesty, it truly sounded wonderful to Rey.

"I put our plans and trip in your hands," she told him. "I trust you to know all the places I need to see; after all, you're much more experienced with travel and whatnot." Kylo grinned.

"I hope that's not all that you'll trust me with," he hinted. Rey sighed and kissed him gently.

"Not tonight," she sighed. "We... We'll have a whole week on our own to focus on all that."

 **Well that's that! Do you think Rey and Kylo will actually make it to Naboo? Will Rey ever see Poe again? What's going to happen on Naboo? Will Rey and Kylo finally hook up? Will I ever stop asking you guys questions? Let me know what you think will happen/want to happen! I'm always open to suggestions. ;)**

 **Merry Christmas, by the way, to any who celebrate!**

 **~ Class**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I've really been bitten by the writing bug. Thanks all for your continual support (again). Now I need your help; I have a poll on my profile that I need ALL OF YOU to vote on! The question is: Should Kylo and Rey have a baby at some point? Go answer the question through my poll, and if you're feeling extra zealous, tell me in your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

The three days passed remarkably fast, and before long Rey was getting ready for a week on Naboo. Stormtroopers brought her different ensembles that had been sent from various planets and Rey picked what she liked; preferring more functional outfits to the pretty, flouncy numbers. After all, if there were mountains to be seen, Kylo would not be stopping her from climbing them and neither would her clothing. The morning they were supposed to leave, Rey reported to she shuttle dock, waiting eagerly for Kylo. She wondered if her message to Poe had transmitted properly, but she imagined it hadn't. Rey didn't really care. If she had to escape on her own, she would. Two Stormtroopers stood behind her, watching her but not flanking her like guards. Her hair was done up in two buns on either side of her head, and she was wearing a rather simple pair of white pants with a plain red blouse and practical white boots. The minutes ticked by and she wondered where Kylo was, or what was taking him so long. He was usually so punctual.

Kylo was back in his - well, their - quarters, standing in front of the mirror nervously. He hadn't dressed like this in a long time; the black pants and shiny black boots were typical, but the gold stripe running down either side of the pant legs was strange. Even strange and more foreign was the white shirt he had tucked into them, and the holster around his hips secured to one leg, much like the one his father had worn. He'd decided to carry a blaster for their trip instead of his lightsaber, and he was immediately regretting the decision. The icing on the figurative cake was the black vest he donned. Kylo ran his fingers through his hair, and adjusted the beat up, old vest one more time before heading down to meet with Rey. He had decided to dress in normal clothes; his standard all-black attire was being kept back on the ship. When Kylo reached the shuttle dock, he grinned at Rey and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, giving her a quick peck on the lips before dismissing the two Stormtroopers. Taking Rey's hand in his he led her over to the shuttle, and the two walked on board. Kylo sat down in the pilot's seat and Rey sat next to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, punching in the coordinates to land in Theed. Rey was staring at him, trying to think about who he had resembled, not figuring out that he was dressed like his father until he turned to look at her. "Rey?" She jumped, focusing in on what he was saying.

"Y-Yes!" she replied. "I am very excited for all of this." Kylo smirked and Rey could sense his amusement without any effort. "You're... You're dressed like him today." His smirk left his face and his body tensed; Rey realized she had brought up a tough topic, but Kylo brushed it off.

"My usual clothing would draw too much attention to us," he told her tersely. "I figured it would be better for me to dress more... casually. I see you've decided to do so as well."

"This is more comfortable for me," she admitted. "I'm used to running around in pants and boots. I'm not made for dresses and dainty shoes. So I apologize if that's what you were expecting of me." Kylo chuckled and watched as the planet of Naboo appeared below them. Rey watched too in wonder, and subconsciously reached out and grabbed his hand. Kylo looked at it, and brought it to his lips, softly kissing her hand. Rey smiled at him, and gave his hand a squeeze. They landed on a landing pad in Theed and were greeted as soon as they left the shuttle by the senators of the planet. Rey wondered how this would work; Kylo did not support the New Republic, of course.

"Ben Solo," the male senator stated, "it is an honor to host the son of Princess Leia Organa, even if just for a week. And this is your guest, Rey?" Kylo shook hands with the man and nodded, gesturing to Rey. The senator shook her hand and nodded to her.

"Rey Lars," she told him, testing out her actual surname on her tongue. She didn't mind it. "It is a pleasure to be here; I've heard so much of Naboo's beauty. I can't wait to get the chance to explore it for myself." Kylo grinned proudly and placed one hand on the small of her back; it was so strange to hear people refer to him as Ben; but maybe that had been the way he had gotten permission to visit. It would have made sense. A rather pretty female senator stepped forward, and greeted them as well. Rey was as charming as she could manage, and Kylo was impressed by her natural ability at diplomacy. The female senator also presented them with a simple landspeeder so they could travel effectively across the country. Kylo thanked them and helped Rey into the passenger seat before leaping gracefully into the driver's seat and speeding off in the direction of the Royal Palace. Rey wished she could let her hair down, but she had secured the buns almost too well. Kylo navigated the streets of Theed with one hand on the steering wheel, waving to people who recognized him as they went by. Which was the other reason he hated wearing his normal clothes; everyone associated that look with a Solo.

"It's so beautiful here," Rey breathed. "Everything is so green and so... lively. The buildings are so unique; I've never seen anything like them, not even in pictures."

"I told you it was lovely," he quipped. "Just wait until you see the palace. You'll be amazed with how grand it is. There's nothing quite like it in all the... Republic." The landspeeder pulled up right in front of the grand entrance, and Kylo once again helped Rey out. She was more than capable of getting out on her own, but he was on his best behavior so she figured she would allow him to do what he wished. Well, to a point.

Upon entering the grand entryway, Rey realized their were quite alone. She wondered if the royals were gone, and felt a little anxious. They were completely alone with an entire palace to themselves. A small note was placed upon a lovely little table by one of the staircases, and Kylo picked it up and read it aloud.

"'Ben, please make yourself comfortable. I'm afraid we will not be joining you as we have to meet with the senate on Coruscant. Your bedrooms have been made up, and if you need anything, just ask one of the servants,'" he said. "That is from the head of the royal family. I don't see any servants, though... Let's go explore." Kylo headed up the stairs with some pep in his step, the hard heels of his boots clicking against the beautiful marble stairs. Rey followed closely behind, and they found themselves at a remarkable landing. The balcony overlooked a beautiful garden, and they both leaned against the railing, breathing in the scent of blooming flowers and fresh rain. Rey noted that for the first time Kylo truly seemed at peace. She turned to him and he faced her. Instinctually she wrapped her arms around him.

"Kiss me," she requested. Kylo smirked and captured her lips with his, pulling her close to him. They remained there like that for a long while, only ever separating to steal a quick breath or when Kylo pressed a trail of hot kisses down Rey's slender neck.

"You know," he pointed out. "We... have the whole... palace... to ourselves..." Rey was too busy kissing him to really process what he was hinting at.

"What... do you mean?" she questioned. Kylo pulled away and stroked her cheek, smiling softly at her. Rey then caught on to what he was hinting at and grabbed his hand, laughing. She dragged him down the hall and they stumbled into the nearest bedroom, tumbling back into the bed. Clothes went flying and neither Rey nor Kylo were thinking about what they were doing until they were done.

"Wow..." Kylo breathed, his arms wrapped around Rey's waist afterward. Rey laughed and sighed, a lot more exhausted than she had been after sleeping with Poe. The two experiences she'd now had with two different men were polar opposites; while Poe had been gentle and thorough, Kylo had been passionate and almost rough. Rey didn't know what she preferred. All she knew was she wanted nothing more than to take a long, hot shower.

Back on D'Qar, Luke felt a great disturbance in the Force unlike any he had ever felt before. His mind drifted to the vision he had seen of the future, specifically concerning Rey and Kylo. The two were either destined for greatness, or would be each other's demise. If it was the former, they would aid the New Republic in beginning and sustaining an era of peace. If it was the latter, the New Republic would be annihilated. Luke imagined the disturbance was from the two, and Luke began to search for them using the Force. They were on Naboo, he discovered. Their location puzzled him, but he didn't think much of it.

"They're on Naboo," he said aloud. Leia turned and looked at him, confused as to what he was referring to. "Ben and Rey," he explained. "They're on Naboo. I've felt them. They're together, I think." Leia rose from her seat in surprise. "What? What is it?"

"Why aren't we going to get them?" she asked. "If you know where they are we should go get them, bring them home. Why are you being so passive about all this? Ben kidnapped Rey, and you don't even do a thing to get her back! It's like you don't even care that your nephew has been seduced by the dark side!" Luke glared at his sister and rose to his feet.

"Don't you dare say that," he hissed. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't blame myself; wonder what I could have done more or less for Ben. But I have not interfered because the future I have seen for him and Rey does not have room for us tampering with it. If we get in the way, we could throw everything that ever is, was, or is going to be for a loop. That is why I do not interfere, Leia. Not because I don't care, but because I know that something greater than us requires that we wait. If Ben and Rey are going to return, they will."

"I figured as much," Leia sighed. "I... I just want my son back, Luke. That's all."

Just then, Poe ran into the meeting room from the medical bay. Both Skywalker twins turned to look at him; he was extremely excited, and they were curious about what was going on. He was disheveled, as if he hadn't slept in the past few days. Perhaps he hadn't; ever since returning from his encounter with Ben Poe had been a little off-kilter. Luke had figured out why; he had slept with Rey and ever since he had been worried sick about her. He wasn't the only one who was worried, however.

"Finn's awake," he informed. Both Luke and Leia were shocked and rushed out of the room with Poe, practically running down to the medical bay. The medic began to say something to them but they blew past him, running to the last bed. Propped up on a pile of pillows, Finn sat up and drank from a simple cup. He looked terrible, but he was awake. That was more than anyone else had expected. He put the cup down at the sight of the three.

"Where... Where's Rey?"

 **Dun dun dun! Finn is awake! Luke has given us more info on the future he has seen, and Kylo and Rey got naughty while on Naboo... Everything is so crazy that I don't even know what's going to happen! Yikes! What do you think will happen to our heroes? Do you think Rey liked sleeping with Poe better or Kylo? Sorry if you were hoping for a sex scene; I don't write them. Trust me, I've tried and they're no good.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **~ Class**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter; I'm trying to get a good start before I go back to school.**

 **Remember to vote on my poll, or answer the question of whether or not Kylo and Rey should have a baby in your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Rey quickly forgot why she had chosen to come to Naboo in the first place. With exploring the lakes and mountains of Naboo during the day, and making love with Kylo every night her mind was far from planning to escape. Every day featured some new, remarkable place, and she continued to become more and more attached to the young Sith Lord who had originally been her captor. She wasn't sure what to call him now. If anything, she was starting to think that Ben Solo would be appropriate; with a blaster at his hip that looked exactly like his father's and the first two buttons of whatever shirt he was wearing for the day always unbuttoned Rey couldn't help but think of how much he was like Han. Ben was his father's son, there was no denying that. Even he seemed to embrace some aspects of it during their trip.

"Wow," Rey breathed as she hiked up one of the lush mountains of the Gallo Mountain range. They had been told by a local of Theed that there was a hidden lake halfway up the particular mountain they were currently climbing. "All of the mountains we've seen have been beautiful, but this one..." Kylo chuckled and followed closely behind her.

"This one is the most lush, green, spectacular one of them all?" he offered. Rey stopped on the trail and turned back to him. He stopped as well, wrapping his arms around her. "There better be a hidden lake up here or else I'm afraid I will be extremely disappointed." Rey laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Have you listened to yourself lately?" she inquired. "You sound like a completely different person." Kylo grinned and pulled her closer, cupping her chin with one hand. He'd taken to doing that when he was amused with her; it was his way of showing how much he was beginning to adore her. She still wasn't sure how she felt about him, but she enjoyed him.

"I have not listened to myself," he admitted. "I'm far too happy to even bother to think about what I'm saying; it just comes right out of my mouth without a single thought." He smiled down at her. "Why? Does that bother you, Rey?"

"No," she assured. "I feel as if I'm seeing a side of you that no one gets to see anymore. I like this you, Kylo. And... even if you have to hide this side of you when we return to the Finalizer, can you just promise me that you won't have to hide this you when you're with me?"

"I swear to you, nothing will change when we have to go back," he told her. "Not a thing. We can do whatever we wish; Hux can't control me, Snoke can't control me... I am my own person, Rey. I control my destiny just as much as you control yours." Rey smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I will do everything in my power to guarantee everything remains the same."

"I want to believe you," Rey mumbled. "But how can you be so sure that Snoke won't do anything? I'm not worried about Hux; I could take care of Hux myself, Kylo. Snoke will want you to complete your training, and he will want you to use my abilities. I don't want to be a pawn, and I don't want to watch you use me as a pawn." Kylo pulled away, and stared her down seriously.

"I will make sure they do not try to use you for your powers. You are mine, and I am yours. There is nothing they can do to change that."

"Thank you, Kylo," she sighed. "Let's go find this lake, shall we?" Kylo nodded and they continued up the path. The terrain became increasingly rough, and Rey found it much different than climbing on Jakku. Kylo lingered close to her the further they went, just in case he would have to grab her arm or something of the like. Thankfully, they reached their target location without any difficulty. Rey was the first one to reach the lake, and upon viewing it, it nearly took her breath away. The water caught the sun just right as to make it sparkle, and the trees surrounding it provided ample coverage from the sun if needed. Rey didn't intend to take coverage from the sun, but Kylo had developed a slight sunburn on his cheeks and nose from not being used to being out in the sun so much. The rest of him had tanned well, and he looked like a completely different person.

"Wow," Kylo breathed. "This is... perfect, really. Want to go for a swim, or just sit and stick your feet in the water?" They'd done a lot of swimming already on their trip, and Kylo was kind of sick of it. He didn't mind going for a swim once or twice but they'd swam almost every day.

"I wouldn't mind just sticking my feet in the water," Rey decided. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the water's edge. She took off her boots and sat down, sticking her feet in the water without a second thought. Kylo did the same, sitting down right next to her. She leaned against him and they talked for hours; basking in the sun and sharing their dreams for the future. Dreams, which for the most part, that had begun to change as their week on Naboo drew closer and closer to an end.

"I just want a family of my own," Rey sighed. "Something that's certain, that's... real. I'm sure you don't agree with me and probably think I'm insane for wanting a family; after all, you have one and you don't-" Kylo kissed her reassuringly, and Rey was somewhat dumbfounded.

"If you want a family, then that's what you'll have," he murmured. "We can get an apartment on Coruscant, leave all our obligations behind, have a few kids, and actually be happy for the first time in our lives." It all sounded wonderful, Rey thought, but she knew it was unrealistic.

"You know we'll have to choose, Kylo," she sighed. "And maybe I won't have to; maybe my course is set. But you... you will need to choose which side you're on." Kylo was silent for a long time, but when he finally spoke he once again cupped her chin with one hand.

"I've made you a promise, now I want you to make me a promise," he began, "whatever I choose to do, you will stand by me and love me no matter what." Rey nodded and kissed him, tears threatening to well up. How could so much have changed between them?

Little did the two know, a familiar duo was making their way up the trail to the lake. Finn, freshly released from the medical bay on D'Qar, and Poe who was leading the way, had gotten the directions to the lake from the same person who had told Rey and Kylo of its location. Poe had forced Luke to tell him where Kylo and Rey were, and Finn had immediately volunteered to go get Rey even though he still wasn't one hundred percent better. Skywalker had accompanied them as well, but had decided to stay behind on board the Falcon. He imagined Kylo would have a lot harder time sensing him all the way back in Theed than if he had went with Poe and Finn to extract Rey. He had made both guys promise not to hurt Kylo if they could help it, but he doubted they would follow through on their promises. He'd also told Poe that he needed to see if he could get Kylo to return with them to D'Qar. Poe had sworn to him that he would do so, and for the most part Luke had believed him. Luke sensed that something has changed in Ben the past week, and he imagined it had something to do with Rey.

"Could you move any slower?" Poe hissed to Finn. Finn glared up at him and picked up the pace ever so slightly.

"Let's put you in a coma and see how well you move after just waking up from it!" he retorted. Instead of getting upset, Poe just laughed. His mood changed, however, upon reaching the entrance to the clearing that hid the lake. Poe put on his poker face, and quietly snuck into the clearing. What he found was unnerving; Rey and Kylo were sitting together with their feet in the water. Rey's head was resting on his shoulder, and his arm was around her shoulders. Poe wanted to shout, to throw a royal fit, but he restrained himself. Finn too was completely stupefied by what he saw, and accidentally stepped on a fallen branch, which snapped loudly. Both Rey and Kylo sprang to their feet, whirling around in alarm. Kylo did not draw his lightsaber, which Poe saw as promising. He was taken aback at how Kylo was dressed. He was wearing clothes that he had worn before he had left the Resistance. He looked like himself again. Rey looked remarkable as well; her hair was in two long braids and her clothes were practical but fit for someone of General Organa's status. She looked wonderful, but also extremely angry. And Poe didn't even want to look at Kylo.

But if he had, he would have seen a look of surprise and reluctance, as if he was realizing that the choice he had been trying to run from for so long had finally caught up with him. He didn't even reach for his blaster, he just looked down at Rey, who nodded to him. The two stepped forward, neither raising their hands in defeat not getting ready to attack or defend themselves.

"Rey!" Finn ran up to her. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? You look good!" Rey smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"He took good care of me," she told him. "Very good care of me." Rey looked pointedly at Poe and Poe grimaced slightly; girls had always liked sleeping with Ben more. He was not going to have a bed partner for a long time now.

"Some things never change," he muttered under his breath. Kylo perked up at this and chuckled. And at that moment, Ben Solo made a slight return.

"Don't be so glum, Poe," he laughed. "Take... Take us home." The words had almost gotten stuck in his throat, but they felt like relief as soon as they left. Kylo wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but he knew that the only way he would be allowed to be with Rey the way he wanted to was if he returned. And so Kylo left the First Order behind for love. Or, what he hoped was turning into love. He couldn't let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

The four headed back down the mountain, Rey making small talk with Finn all the way with Kylo lingering closely behind her the entire way. His presence put Finn on edge, but the former Stormtrooper could tell something about him had changed. It was a change he welcomed; Kylo Ren had always scared Finn more than he cared to admit. Rey had changed him, and it was more than obvious. He imagined he could get along with Ben Solo, if that was who he was seeing in Kylo Ren. Poe seemed on edge, though, and Finn wondered if it had something to do with Rey. He'd missed a lot while in his coma, and he had a lot of catching up to do.

The four returned to the Millennium Falcon, where Luke waited for them patiently. He greeted Poe and Finn first, then Rey. Last but not least, he greeted Kylo, who looked conflicted at the sight of his uncle. Rey slyly snagged his blaster from his holster and handed it off to Poe. It wasn't as if she didn't trust him, but she didn't want Luke to get killed.

"Welcome back, Ben," Luke greeted.

And for the first time in a long time, Kylo didn't bother to correct him.

 **So Rey and Kylo are heading back to the Resistance? Do you think Kylo is back on board? Will he start going by Ben Solo again? How will Snoke react? How will Leia react? Are there Reylo babies in the near future?**

 **Let me know what you think is going to happen, and don't forget to vote in the poll!**

 **~ Class**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well! The results of the poll decided that Ben and Rey will be having a baby at some point! Like how I called him by his given name? There's a reason for that. I don't think I call him Kylo once in this new chapter, or if I do it's at the very beginning and doesn't happen for the rest of the time. At the moment, Ben Solo is back people!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

The Millennium Falcon landed once more at the Resistance base in D'Qar. Poe and Finn were the first to leave the ship as they wanted to get as far away from Kylo as possible. Luke and Rey followed closely behind, and were greeted eagerly by Leia, who was waiting out on the landing strip. She hugged Rey, and then her brother before turning her attention back to the ship. Standing bashfully just outside the Falcon was Kylo, who managed a sheepish grin for his mother. Leia gasped and covered her mouth in shock, rushing over to Kylo who met her in the middle, hugging his mother for the first time in years. Leia was in tears; she couldn't believe that Ben was home even though he was standing right in front of her. If she held onto him too tightly, she worried he would dissipate into thin air and become nothing more than a dream. Rey smiled as she watched the two and leaned against Luke, who was beginning to see her as his responsibility. She was the last member of his uncle's family; he owed it to them to make sure she turned out alright. Well, she believed herself to be the last member of his uncle's family. And he was afraid that the more she got involved with Ben the more danger she would find herself in, especially after she guiltily admitted to having slept with him while on Naboo. It was against the Jedi Code for Jedi Knights to have families, and Ben took the risk of breaking that rule every time he had messed around with Rey.

"I've missed you so much," Leia mumbled, pulling away from her son to look him in the eyes. Ben smiled painfully down at her. He could sense her conflicting feelings, and he felt terrible that he was putting her through that. "My boy... My boy's home..."

"And I'm not going to leave for a long while," he assured her. "I promise, mom. I'll be around so much that you'll be eager to get rid of me." Leia laughed and patted his arm, shaking her head. "And mom? I... I'm sorry about what I did. About... About dad." Leia's face turned stony, as if she had been trying to avoid the topic of Han. "I left my lightsaber behind. I... I intend to make a new one. Green, or maybe purple. I swear to you, I will return to the light side of the Force. If not for you, or for me... then for Rey." Leia spluttered in shock and turned and looked at the young woman at Luke's side. Rey smiled sheepishly and walked over to Ben, who was motioning for her to come join him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. Rey leaned against him and Luke felt a familiar pang of worry. Both Ben and Rey sensed it as well, but shook it off. Even Leia had picked up on it, but she was one for ignoring tradition, so she did not fully understand Luke's worries other than he might get stuck training any potential great-nieces or nephews. She welcomed the new relationship and embraced them both.

"General Organa!" Poe ran out from the base, already back in his x-wing pilot uniform. "A holo from the remaining senators; they have relocated to Coruscant and have taken up residence in the few senate buildings left from the Old Republic. They wish for you to join them. What is your response?" Leia was conflicted; she needed to go to the senate, but her son had just been returned to her. Ben perked up; it was fate that they had chosen Coruscant.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Tell them I-"

"Send me," Ben interrupted. "Let me go, mother. You all need help to destroy the First Order? I can help you. I know everything; who their leaders are, who their spies are, where their bases are... Let me go and represent you on your behalf." Leia was proud of Ben; he had always had the potential to be a good diplomat like she once had been, and now he seemed to be realizing the same thing. "My only request is that I get to take Rey with me."

"No." Poe's voice was dark and serious, any usual hint of playfulness disappearing with that one word. "You can't take her with you. How are we supposed to know that you won't turn around and take her to Snoke? As nice as it is to have you back, Ben, I don't trust you. Not one bit." Rey faced Poe, confused and angry at his statement. "Rey... you can't leave."

"You can't control me!" she shouted at him. "I care about you, Poe, but you and I both know that when we slept together it was the worst mistake we could have possibly made!" She turned to Ben, gently stroking his cheek. "I would be honored to join you in Coruscant."

"Then it's settled," Leia stated. "You two will depart for Coruscant in the morning. Until then, I want all of you to settle in and get some rest. You all look like you could use it." Ben chuckled; his mother hadn't changed much since he'd left. He and Rey began to head towards the entrance to the Resistance base, when Leia called out to them. "And Ben? Your room is just the way you left it!" Ben winced ever so slightly; last he'd left his room it had been completely trashed from a night of drinking with Poe. He felt kind of bad that his mom and dad had found his room in such a state after he'd abandoned them for what appeared to be forever. Hopefully she had cleaned it up and made it look presentable, but his mother was as stubborn and spiteful as he was at times, so he highly doubted it. Rey sensed his concern and snickered.

"Something in your room that you don't want me to see?" she teased. Ben shook his head and without warning threw her over his shoulder, and ran into base and into his room without a second thought.

"The lie about her being Owen's granddaughter won't work for long," Leia told Luke as he watched the two disappear into the base. "She's like him, Luke. I feel it just as much as you do. It won't be long until Snoke feels it too. You've kept her safe with that lie, but it won't work." Luke sighed and shook his head. "And I don't think she should join Ben on Coruscant. There's too much history there between the city and her grandfather."

"Hardly anyone is aware that his children exist," Luke argued, "let alone her. I'll tell her when the time is right. Until then, we'll let her remain ignorant. After all, ignorance is bliss." Leia stared her brother down disapprovingly. She didn't agree with a word he said.

"Yes, so you can keep the truth from her the way he did from you," she huffed. "You know how well that turned out. If you had known that Vader was your father, don't you think-"

"No." Luke didn't give her a chance to finish her thought. "If I had known, I'm afraid the temptation to the dark side would have been greater than it was. I can't tell her, Leia. Not yet."

Meanwhile, Ben and Rey were in the throes of a passionate embrace; Ben's shirt had already been thrown across the room and Rey's hair had been let down so he could run his fingers through it. Ben had just pinned Rey to the bed, and was starting to take off her shirt when Finn and Poe both burst in, both of them carrying a six-pack of Corellian beer.

"I figured if you're really back we ought to let bygones be bygones and have a little welcome home party, don't you thi-"

"Not a good time, Poe," Ben sighed. "Come back in... an hour?" He smirked down at Rey and she kissed him hard. "Make that two." Finn stared, still not comprehending the fact that the menacing Kylo Ren was once again Ben Solo; a young man madly in love with a pretty girl. He wasn't the only one; Poe still couldn't wrap his head around the thought of Rey having sex with Ben. The whole thing made his skin crawl, but there was no stopping them if they liked sleeping with each other. "I promise, Poe. We'll see you later." Poe nodded and pulled Finn out with him. Ben watched them leave before pulling Rey close. "Now... where were we?"

"Right about h-"

"Rey," Skywalker's voice called over the intercom. "Could you please come see me? It is of utter importance." Ben groaned and rolled off Rey, grumbling to himself. Rey shoved him playfully and hit the intercom button with one hand while fixing her hair with the other.

"I'll be right there, Master Skywalker," she replied. Turning to Ben, she kissed him hotly. "You stay right there. I'm not done with you yet." Ben raised his eyebrows incredulously, and Rey winked before walking out of the room. She made her way down to Luke's room. The Jedi Master motioned for her to sit down and she did so.

"Rey, do you know who your father is?" he asked. Rey was confused; she thought they had covered that topic already. Luke watched her intensely, and she wondered if he had forgotten.

"You told me that the son of your uncle-"

"I lied," Luke stated tersely. "I lied because I thought that it would protect you better than the truth would. It was a stupid decision, and I regret it. Rey, have you ever heard of Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Rey shook her head; the only Jedi she had ever heard of was Luke, but she had thought him to be a myth. "He was one of the greatest Jedi Knights I have ever met. He was my father's mentor, and for a brief time, my mentor as well. If my father had remained on the light side of the Force, Anakin would have been the greatest Jedi knight of all time. Of course, he was seduced by the dark side so he never realized his full potential, leaving Obi-Wan to fill his shoes as the greatest Jedi knight of all time. Obi-Wan moved to Tatooine after my father destroyed all the Jedi and watched me grow up from afar." Luke swallowed hard, worried about revealing the truth to Rey. "Little did I know, he had a family of his own. A son, who he named after my father. He trained the young man in secret, and I never knew he existed until he came to me when I started training Jedi. Like my father and his, he too fell in love with a young woman and he had a child. A daughter. Rey, you are not the granddaughter of my uncle. You are the granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Rey stared at Luke, trying to process all the information he'd just given her. She couldn't believe it, but somewhere, deep, deep inside, she knew it was the real truth. Rey imagined she had made herself believe the first family Luke had told her because she simply wanted to know that she had a family.

"Then where is he? If you know him, you can help me find him!" she exclaimed. Luke smiled painfully and Rey sensed that it wasn't that easy. Her mind flew to Ben. "He... He killed him, didn't he? Ben. Ben killed my father." Rey felt sick; she hadn't known, of course, but still. Luke placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and nodded painfully.

"Your father died trying to protect a group of padawans who had ran into his rooms for protection. He was the last one who had tried to talk some sense into Ben before we lost him for what we all thought would be forever. You've completed what your father had tried to do that fateful day, Rey. You've brought him back to us."

"Where was I when all this happened?" It wasn't adding up; why wasn't she being trained at the time? If she was a Force-sensitive individual, she should have been there. "Why did he leave me on Jakku? Was he not allowed to train me?"

"It's a mystery to me why he chose to that; I believe he had foreseen his own death and had sent you away to try and prevent your destruction as well. It wouldn't be the first time a Force-sensitive child has been left on some isolated desert planet for their protection," he chuckled. "Can... Can you forgive Ben? He loves you, Rey. I can feel it." Rey was conflicted; here she was, all alone in the world and without a father because he killed him. But when she was with Ben, she wasn't alone. She had found someone to fill the loneliness. Was forgiving him worth it?

"Y-Yes," Rey answered tentatively. "I have no memory of my father. And if I am the one who has made Ben return to the light side, I must stay with him. Even if he is the reason I have no family."

 **How about that for a plot twist? I had come across a theory about Rey being Obi-Wan's granddaughter and I fell in love with it. I mean, the thought of Anakin's grandson and Obi-Wan's granddaughter falling in love? So good! And I loved writing Ben more than Kylo; I really wanted to bring out some Han Solo-esque cheekiness. (Which if they bring Ben back I really hope they write him with a nice, witty, sarcastic nature because Adam Driver is actually pretty funny.) And I promise next chapter we will get to Snoke and what he thinks of all this; I'm having trouble writing him.**

 **What do you think? How are things going to be on Coruscant? Has Snoke caught on to all of this? What color will Ben's lightsaber be? Will Rey tell him who her real family is? When will the baby thing happen? What's up with Poe? Tell me what you think is going on! You guys make my day with your reviews and your opinions. :)**

 **~ Class**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well there's only a little bit of Snoke at the beginning; I'm really struggling to write him! I could use all the help and suggestions you guys have.**

 **Also, I realize characters have gotten really OOC; I have a plan to bring them back to their original tense state. I'm planning on something happening on Coruscant, but what, I don't know. If you have suggestions, let me know. But for now, everything is happy and mushy and OOC.**

 **And to my anon who wants a spanking scene... I've thought about writing a deleted M scenes story from this one, but idk. I don't really write that sort of stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Snoke could sense the loss of Kylo Ren before he even heard about it. The boy had been swayed back to the light side of the Force by the girl, the scavenger. He wanted her dead. And there was no one, not Kylo Ren, not even Luke Skywalker himself, who would be able to stop him. He embraced his hate. Hate was good. This what he had tried to teach Kylo, but the young man had too much of his mother and father in him. Kylo was young and foolish, but he would not be foolish much longer. As soon as he destroyed Rey, he would destroy Skywalker, and then the entire Resistance. And Kylo would be returned to his proper place as the leader of the Knights of Ren. Everything would be just as it was intended. Now Snoke just needed a plan to get rid of Rey once and for all...

"Are you all ready?" Leia asked, standing next to the Millennium Falcon with Rey and Ben. The two were dressed in comfortable travel clothes. "You did remember to pack everything? And you promise to send a holo when you're all settled in, right?" Ben sighed and hugged her while Rey laughed ever so slightly.

"We've thought of everything, mom," Ben stated. "Don't worry so much; we'll be fine." Leia sighed and managed a small smile before hugging Rey. The two then boarded the Millennium Falcon with Ben sitting in the pilot's seat for the first time in his life. He closed his eyes for a moment in reflection, gripping the controls tightly. Rey wrapped her arms around him from behind, smiling painfully. She knew how strange it was for him to be in that seat.

"He would have wanted you to inherit the Falcon," she murmured. "I know he would have." Ben nodded and motioned for her to sit down in the co-pilot's seat. She did, and they took off rather smoothly, as if Ben had secretly been prepared for this day from birth. Piloting the Millennium Falcon was in his blood, after all. Rey felt at peace with him when they were out in space; all their problems seemed to disappear. She wondered if Ben felt the same way, or if he never felt like he could escape all the stress and expectations thrust upon him. Rey's mind drifted to her father; she hadn't told Ben yet, and she wasn't sure if she would. She felt guilty about keeping the truth from him, but she was afraid she could lose him she told him the truth.

"So the first thing we need to accomplish when we reach Coruscant is get to the apartment. Once we're settled in we can go meet with the few senators that avoided the destruction of Hosnian Prime," Ben stated while jumping out of light-speed. "Galactic City has allowed the surviving senators to take up residence in the old Senate Apartment Complex; it was a popular building for senators of the Old Republic to reside in while on Coruscant, as you would expect. I think we'll be more than comfortable there." Rey nodded and watched as they landed safely on the landing pad they were assigned to. She got up at the same time Ben was and his hand accidentally brushed her stomach. He felt a strange stirring in the Force, and became curious as to where it came from. Rey felt it too, but didn't think much of it. There were always strange feelings moving through the Force when she and Ben touched. Ben, however, was intrigued. He got up and followed Rey out, and wrapped his arms around her waist, purposefully resting his hands on her flat stomach. Once again, he felt the strange stirring. Ben focused in on the stirring, trying to find the source.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked, a little frustrated with him. She wanted to get off the Falcon, and there was no way she was going to if his six-foot-three self was clinging to her small frame as if she was about to fly away. "Ben, you're acting weird."

"Don't you feel it?" he inquired, continuing to feel for the source until he found it and was absolutely dumbfounded. "No... that's... that's impossible." Rey removed his hands from her stomach and turned to face him, cupping his face with her hands.

"Ben," she stated. "Use your words. What. Is. Going. On?" His lips curled into an excited grin and he kissed Rey, picking her up and spinning her around with a laugh. "You're insane! Put me down!" He did as she instructed and held her close to him.

"Rey, you won't believe this, but... you're pregnant," he told her. Rey's eyes widened in shock. "That's what that faint little stirring was. Can you feel it?" Ben placed her hands on her own stomach and Rey closed her eyes, trying to imagine a little bundle of multiplying cells inside of her. She soon sensed the feeling Ben had been describing, and searched for the source. Much to her surprise, the little bundle of multiplying cells did not identify itself as such, but she saw a vision of an actual child; a newborn baby boy with wisps of dark brown curls and a serene, peaceful expression on his little face. Rey audibly gasped and took her hands off her stomach. There was no way the child wasn't theirs; he had her nose and pouty lips that were a miniature version of Ben's. Rey felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, and she let them. This was her chance. Her chance to have a family of her own; to make up for all those years of waiting and wondering. This baby, while no bigger than a few cells at the moment, was a chance at redemption for the both of them.

The two gathered themselves and disembarked from the Falcon hand-in-hand. They were greeted by none other than Lando Calrissian, who had become a senator for the New Republic. Ben was sure he had heard about Han's death, and his suspicion was confirmed when he probed the older man's mind to find that he was holding back some serious anger felt towards him. Lando hid it well and greeted him like he would have his father.

"How you doing, you old pirate!" he shouted, hugging Ben like he would a son. Rey smiled, but she too felt the tension between the two. "I'm going to help you two get all settled, and then we're going to paint the town red tonight, just like the good old days with your father. How's that sound?" Ben smiled painfully, and shook his head ever so slightly.

"No can do, Lando," he told him. "We just found out that Rey here is pregnant so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lando interrupted. "Pregnant? Isn't that against the Jedi code book or something? Neither of you can have kids? Luke's going to be pretty mad when he finds out."

" _If_ he finds out," Rey countered. Ben smirked at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's get up to the apartment and get settled. Lead the way, Mr. Calrissian." Lando did just that, and the three sped through Galactic City to the Senate Apartments. They had been well-kept since the fall of the Old Republic, and were exceptionally grand. Rey preferred the facade of the Royal Palace of Naboo, but she kept an open mind. Perhaps the inside would be more appealing to her. Ben loved it at first sight, and he got excited at the apparent fact that the penthouse was currently unoccupied. Lando dropped the two off at the entrance and they headed in, greeted by the few remaining members of the senate who hadn't already headed over to the senatorial complex yet. Ben greeted them all with a smile and a handshake or whatever greeting was proper for their certain system. Rey was impressed; he seemed to have inherited a lot of his mother's diplomatic skills. She wasn't as polished as he was, but was well-received and generally well-liked.

"It's a shame your mother was unable to join us," one senator noted, "but it is very noble of her to continue the fight against the First Order. Will your uncle, Master Skywalker, be joining you and Rey here in the city? We've always enjoyed his company." Ben shook his head.

"I imagine my uncle will be staying at my mother's side for the foreseeable future. She'll probably call for him to help train any new x-wing pilots. He was the best, you know." The senator laughed and Ben continued on his way with Rey at his side. They were indeed assigned to the penthouse, and travelled up in the elevator to examine their new apartment. It had been reclaimed from its previous owner and refurbished to its former glory when Padmé Amidala had once resided in it. Ben felt a strange sensation as he entered the sitting room. He knew his grandfather had spent a great amount of time in Padmé's apartment; after all, the two had been married. But that wasn't the sensation he was getting. He felt as if he was at home. Ben felt more comfortable as Senator Solo than he had been as Kylo Ren.

"It's beautiful." Rey's voice drew him from his thoughts as she circled around the pale yellow couches in the sitting room. "I wonder where the bedroom is?" She went off to explore, and Ben followed her. She disappeared into a hall and sure enough, happened across the master bedroom. Rey plopped down on the bed unceremoniously, stretching out across the pale blue comforter in a very catlike manner. Ben couldn't help but chuckle. He sat down beside her, stroking her cheek and running his fingers through her hair, which she had begun to wear down more. Rey pulled him down to her level so they both her laying down, facing each other.

"It's fate," she whispered to him. "Here we are, in an apartment on Coruscant... I'm pregnant. It's just what we had imagined, Ben. Everything has started to work out for us." Ben smiled pulled her close to him, enveloping her with his much larger frame.

"I know," he whispered. "I can't believe all of this has worked out in our favor... Have... Have you thought about what to name our son?" Rey hadn't thought much more about the baby, let alone the fact that they both had sensed that she would be giving birth to a son at the end of nine months. She wondered if Ben would be upset if she suggested naming their baby after his father. Rey also considered naming the new future Jedi after Ben's uncle.

"I've given it a little thought," she admitted. "I've considered naming him Han, or Luke. What do you want to name him?" Rey imagined she already knew the answer; he would want to name him after his grandfather. And while Rey did like the name Anakin, she didn't like the reputation it carried. The name was too tainted, thanks to the original Jedi who had bore it.

"I like Luke," Ben noted. "We could name him after my grandfather, though. Anakin Solo has a nice ring to it, I think." Rey did agree with him to a point; it sounded nice. "Why don't we ask him?" The notion confused Rey, but she watched as Ben placed both his hands on her currently flat stomach. She placed her hands over his own to see if she could sense what he was sending. The little baby appeared once more, and she heard her own voice, soft and gentle.

" _My little boy, my little Anakin..."_

"Well that settles it," Ben stated. Rey scrunched her nose at him and placed her own hands on her stomach, but sure enough, she heard herself call the baby Anakin once more.

"I guess so," Rey reluctantly agreed. "I can't believe we're naming the baby after your grandfather."

"And I can't believe that you are pregnant with Ben's child." The disapproving tone could only mean one person...

 **So the little lovebirds have a surprise guest! Who do you think it is? Poe? Luke? Leia? What will Snoke's plan be to kill Rey? Will Rey really agree to naming her son Anakin?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, when I finish this story, I think I want to write an AU where Luke joins the dark side. What do you think? Either he'll join, or maybe he'll be raised by Anakin. Let me know if you have any thoughts on that!**

 **~ Class**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter wasn't up as soon as the others, I had some projects to work on, finished my Game of Thrones fanfic, and started a NEW STAR WARS fanfic where Luke is raised by Anakin. Go check it out! I really like how it's started so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!**

Master Skywalker stood in the doorframe, arms crossed defensively and eyebrows raised incredulously. He looked different; he had shaved, and instead of his usual Jedi robes he was dressed in normal clothes. Ben groaned and covered his face with his hands, and Rey got up onto her feet, greeting him with a smile. Luke hugged her in a fatherly way, and she returned the gesture. Ben had since put a pillow over his face and was avoiding his responsibilities.

"It's good to see you, Master Skywalker," Rey greeted. She was happy to see the man, even though she was sure a great lecture about why they shouldn't be having a child was sure to come. After all, Luke was a strict practitioner of the Jedi Code, and Jedi Knights were not allowed to have families. And if Ben was to become a Jedi once more, he was not exempt from such rules, and neither was Rey.

"The same to you, Rey," he stated. "And Ben, please don't try to suffocate yourself with a pillow. I'm not here to lecture you. Your mother thought you two might need help dealing with the senate, so she sent me to help ease your path into politics. After all, these people are much different from your First Order cohorts. You need to know how to handle yourself." Ben jolted up, scowling at his uncle in a manner similar to his father.

"I know how to deal with politicians," he scoffed. "I grew up around politicians, uncle. I sat in on senate meetings before I knew what a senate was! I can handle this." Rey sighed and gave Ben a stern look. He was being far too cocky; it had been a long time since he'd been around senators. Ben would need all the help he could get to survive on Coruscant.

"I think it's a good idea," Rey defended. "You need to earn the trust of these people, Ben. You've alienated yourself from them and their ideals for quite some time. And they all like Luke. His presence will make them more eager to accept you back into the fold." Ben began to argue with Rey, but he could not find a strong enough retort. He both loved and hated the fact that she could silence him so easily. He sighed and climbed out of bed, greeting his uncle with a handshake. Luke took it, not pushing his luck wth trying to hug Ben. He sensed that the young man still held a large amount of disdain for him in his heart, an obstacle that they would have to get over together. Rey managed a smile for the two and leaned against Ben. Luke winced, but the two were where they were supposed to be; his vision of the future involved them being involved with the senate, and Ben facing Snoke - who Luke was beginning to think was Darth Plagueis - on the anniversary of the Battle of Endor. From there, Luke did not know what would happen; he would either defeat Snoke or be destroyed, throwing the galaxy into a new dark age.

"Alright," Luke clapped his hands together. "Let's go out for the night, shall we? I know this wonderful place that I think we'd all enjoy." The two nodded and they headed out in the speeder provided, with Luke driving and Ben sitting in the passenger seat. Rey sat in the black, enjoying the wind in her hair when Ben turned around nervously, watching a speeder behind them curiously. At first she had thought he was looking at her oddly, so she made a face at him. But when a blaster was fired at their speeder, she knew he wasn't looking at her.

"Move over, uncle," Ben ordered. "I'm going to try and outmaneuver them. They've come for Rey. I'm pretty sure they're here on Snoke's orders; he wants her dead." The speeder zoomed around buildings, but their pursuer remained right on their tails. Rey pulled out a blaster from underneath the backseat, surprised there was a weapon under there at all, and returned fire. She managed to hit the man firing on them, but the driver of the other speeder remained.

"Ben, slow down," she demanded. He looked at her like she was crazy, but did as he was told. As soon as the speeders were right next to each other, Rey rose to her feet and leapt onto the other vehicle, pushing the driver out of the driver's seat. Ben grinned proudly and Rey followed them to the diner in the newly acquired speeder.

"I can't believe you did that!" he exclaimed when he met up with Rey, hugging her close. "Are you insane? You're crazy! You could have missed that other speeder and then what? Or what if he threw you from the speeder instead of you throwing him? Rey, I love you, but never do that again." Rey smiled up at him, but then his words hit her. He had told her that he loves her. Rey kissed him passionately, and Ben wrapped his arms around her. The two had almost forgotten that Luke was there until the older man had cleared his throat. Rey pulled away with a blush, and the three made their way into the restaurant where they ate the most delicious food they had ever tasted in their entire lives.

"This is so good!" Rey exclaimed over dessert. "Master Luke, where did you hear about this place?" The older man smiled and took a bite from the chocolate cake in front of him.

"From your grandfather," he told her. "He and Anakin went here plenty of times when they weren't taking care of Jedi things. It was their place, in a way."

"Rey's grandfather?" Ben questioned. "I thought Owen never left Tatooine. What was he doing on Coruscant? And he wasn't a Jedi!" He was puzzled, but full so he didn't question as much.

"Rey?" Luke raised an eyebrow at Rey; he thought she had told him. Rey let out a shaky laugh.

"Owen Lars isn't... my grandfather," she admitted cautiously. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is my grandfather, Ben. So our child, our son, will be the great-grandchild of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." Ben looked like he was about to fall out of his seat. "I was going to tell you, but I couldn't decide on what would be a good time. But I guess Luke figured I would have immediately told you about my actual family."

"Your family is an important thing," he managed, sounding betrayed. "I guess it all makes sense, though, doesn't it? Your accent, the mind-tricks..." Ben laughed bitterly. "You were able to bring me back to the light side while Obi-Wan failed to bring my grandfather back. Damn, it's just so... poetic, isn't it?" Rey glared at him, rising to her feet in a menacing way.

"Don't you start," she spat. "You've come so far, Ben. If this is going to be the thing that drives you back to the dark side you might as well walk out of here right now because if who my family is is so important to you then you are absolutely wasting my time." Ben then rose to his feet, towering over Rey and glowering intensely down at her.

"You are such a hypocrite," he hissed. "Coming from the girl who idolized my family, couldn't wait to spend time with my father, drank tea with my mother! Well let me let you in on a little secret: my parents aren't all they appear to be. My mother was always busy with the Republic, and my father was always off god-knows-where doing god-knows-what! I had a family, but I didn't have a family. In all honesty, my wonderful uncle here was the closest thing I had to a father, and he was my teacher, first and foremost! And he never missed a chance to remind me of that, either. And you know what else, Rey? You have no idea what it's like to grow up in the shadow of so many great people. Everyone wondering if you're going to take after your mother, or your father, or your uncle! Can you imagine the pressure, Rey? I doubt you can. I doubt you have one smidgeon of understanding when it comes to the way I grew up." Tears began welling up in Rey's eyes and were threatening to spill over. Luke rose to his feet now too, ready to diffuse the situation, but Ben forced him back into his seat. "Oh yes, cry about it, Rey. Feel bad for yourself, feel bad for me. I don't care." He looked around the diner and scowled. "I'm leaving. Goodbye, Rey, it was nice knowing you." Ben strode to the door and Rey followed him.

"Ben!" she cried, not knowing what else to say. Ben turned back to her, a familiar evil glint back in his eyes, and Rey knew.

"Ben is dead," he spat. "Let the boy die and let the man be born." Kylo Ren was back. Rey couldn't believe it. How could he? How could they spend so much time together, falling in love so quickly, learning so much, healing each other, only for him to leave her and return to the dark side? He couldn't be giving up on them, not that easily. That wasn't like Ben, nor Kylo. Rey turned to Luke, but the Jedi master had the same shocked expression on his face as Rey did. It just didn't make any sense; Ben had just saved her life less than an hour ago. How could he be gone? Rey followed Ben out of the diner, refusing to believe that he was gone. She just had to reason with him, say the right things, and he would return to her. She would tell him she loved him and he would scoop her up in his arms and twirl her around, holding her as close to himself as humanly possible.

Rey found Ben by the speeder. He was just about to climb into the vehicle and leave when Rey called out to him again. Ben looked up, and scoffed, climbing out of the speeder and walking part of the way toward her. Rey kept her distance, not wanting to test how angry he was. It was then that Rey noticed his eyes, which were flowing a sinister yellow that was almost gold. She didn't know where Luke was but she sensed he was getting more and more concerned as each minute passed. Rey was too; she had never seen a Sith with golden eyes but she had heard legends about what it meant. They said Anakin Skywalker's eyes had turned to gold when he had slaughtered padawans in the Jedi temple on the very planet they were on. The golden eyes meant that Ben had totally been taken over by the dark side; that Kylo Ren was in full form and there was no chance for Ben Solo to emerge while in such a state.

But Rey still had to try.

She also knew of stories where fallen Jedi could still reach out to other Jedi through the Force. She called out to her grandfather, and her father, begging them to guide her as she stood before Ben. Rey hoped Obi-Wan would come to her; he had faced Anakin Skywalker when he had been in such a state. Perhaps he would have some guidance for her. But neither spirit came to her, leaving Rey to deal with an impatient, seething Kylo Ren on her own. He cocked his head to the side, eying her like a predator would its prey. Rey shivered; he had never looked at her in such a way, not even when he had truly been Kylo Ren.

"Come with me," he said, his voice low and ragged. "We can make things right, Rey. You and I... we can control the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." Rey shook her head, tears finally falling down her cheeks.

"Ben... You're breaking my heart!"

 **Rey quoting Padmé; gotta love it. What is going on with Ben? Is Luke gonna interfere with what is happening, or is he going to let the future run its course? What will Ben do to Rey? Is she going to have a similar fate to Padmé? Or will she save Ben again? Let me know!**

 **~ Class**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this isn't HEA, and this is the last chapter. Kylo Ren is definitely back, and he has gone off to train for a few years and has now come for Rey and the Resistance. Rey sacrifices herself to save the Resistance and her son. But will she be the one who dies? Read on to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Three Years Later

"You can't hide, Rey!" The menacing shout behind her was enough to make her jump, but Rey kept going, moving deeper and deeper into the forest of D'Qar. Her heart was pounding; it felt as if it could leap out of her chest and run away from her it was moving so fast. But her heart was far away, safely being transported to Tatooine with his grandmother, uncle, and the man who had become his father. It was oddly poetic; the type of thing that made her pursuer cringe. The desert planet that had watched one Anakin leave was welcoming another Anakin back. But history was doomed to repeat itself, and Rey was reminded of Takodana. She had been so inexperienced then, so afraid. So much had changed. Her grandfather's lightsaber bounced at her hip; Luke had taken back his father's, and intended to give it to Anakin when he was old enough. Her little boy was already showing signs of being Force-sensitive, despite the fact that he had only recently turned two. But when you consider who his parents are, it isn't much of a surprise. "Tell me where they've taken him, Rey, and I'll let you go!" Kylo's voice drew her back from her thoughts of Anakin; the thoughts that were motivating her to avoid Kylo Ren. She started to think of her son's big hazel eyes and dark brown hair; how there was enough of her in him to keep her from thinking of the man who was his father. "He's my son too, you know!"

This made Rey come to a screeching halt. She could hear Luke scolding her; he had warned her that Kylo wouldn't hesitate to play that card, and that she would have to keep going if he did. She wasn't supposed to stop until she reached the ship that had been hidden for her to escape. But she did stop, and turned around to face the masked monster behind her. If that's how he was going to play, she was going to sink down to his level too.

"That's not true," she stated. "Ben Solo is the father of my son. But he's gone. You don't have the right to claim him, Kylo. You know as well as I that you have destroyed any trace of Ben Solo that is left. He's more Poe's son than he is yours." Rey could feel the anger radiating off him; she had forgotten just how tall and terrifying he was. He silently observed her for a moment, eying her like a predator eyes its prey before going in for the kill. A few years ago, it would have made Rey's blood run cold. Now, it made her feel disappointed and sad.

"You certainly are a Kenobi, aren't you?" he mused, circling her now. "Proud, honorable, brave... But demeaning, and always deciding to make long speeches at the least opportune times. Like your grandfather, Obi-Wan. Deciding to have a whole conversation before facing my grandfather, only to be destroyed. Foolish man."

"It amazes me how much you forget, or choose to forget, how things ended, Kylo," she replied. "Your grandfather, the great and terrible Darth Vader, returned to the life before dying. Your uncle told me that. It's a story he's made sure to instill in Anakin; that everyone, no matter how far gone, can still be good in the end." Kylo activated his lightsaber, and Rey knew that nothing she could say would get him to see the error in his ways. She would have to fight him, and only one of them was going to walk out of the forest alive.

And for her son's sake, it was going to have to be Rey.

She activated her own lightsaber, bracing herself to face the man she had once loved. As usual, Kylo delivered the first blow, which Rey blocked with great ease. Before long their fight had transformed into a sort of dance; each strike was met with a block, feet maneuvering with great athleticism and grace while sabers flashed with great spins and slashes. Every move Kylo made was deliberate and strong, while Rey lightly moved through the forest with a grace that was almost inhuman. She could tell by the labored breathing audible from Kylo's helmet that she was tiring him out. Only a few more minutes of such moves and she would be able to make her move. He delivered a desperate lunge and Rey moved out of the way, kicking him down into the dirt and fallen leaves and pine needles that covered the forest floor. Ever the capable fighter, Kylo quickly rolled onto his back to face Rey. Moving even quicker than he did, Rey stomped on his wrist, forcing him to release his lightsaber. Rey quickly picked it up, deactivating it.

"You sure do think you're clever," Kylo quipped. "But you're not clever enough, Rey." He raised his free hand, Force-choking her and managing to move her off of himself so he could rise to his feet and reclaim his lightsaber. Rey gasped for air, eyes wide in panic. "Oh, Rey... We could have been so happy. We still could be. You could come with me... Tell me where the boy is... We could be a family. It would be everything you've ever wanted." Rey shook her head and Kylo chuckled deviously. "Don't lie, Rey. It doesn't suit you."

"I... guess... you'll have... t-to... kill m-me," she managed. Ben's eyes flashed with anger and he threw her into a tree. Rey braced herself, colliding with some great mammoth of a tree, sliding down its trunk after hitting it with a violent thunk. Her eyes opened weakly as Kylo approached her. He removed his helmet, and Rey winced; Ben was staring down at her, but he wasn't Ben. He had activated his lightsaber as well, and Rey braced herself for the end. She stared him down, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her closing her eyes in fear.

"Such a shame," he purred down at her. "Such a pretty face. We would have been good together, Rey. It's not too late. One word and you won't have to die." She looked up at him, her mind drifting to Anakin. He would be so confused if she didn't come to him; she couldn't bear to imagine the look on his face that was so much hers but... so much his.

"P-Please," she mumbled. "Take me, but please don't take him." Kylo chuckled, but it was a laugh dripping with vitriol, throwing his head back as he laughed. He looked back down at her, eyes glinting with frustration. Or was it lust? Rey wasn't quite sure.

"You know I can take whatever I want," he whispered, pulling her up to her feet and deactivating his lightsaber. Rey tried to resist as he attempted to read her mind; she had become stronger since their last encounter, but so had he. She bombarded him with random memories, trying to keep him from discovering Anakin's whereabouts. Rey recalled taking Anakin to watch Poe fly off in his X-Wing, holding Anakin when he would get sick, nursing him, holding him in her arms for the first time; memories that Ben Solo would have gotten to share with her. A low growl grew in the back of his throat and turned into a strong yell of ire; he thought he was getting close, but Rey had so much more. She remembered Leia holding her grandson for the first time, Poe promising to accept him as his own, even though he certainly wasn't, Finn being there when Anakin had said his first words. Memory after memory bombarded Kylo's mind until he couldn't stand it any longer. He stopped what he was doing, the disconnection throwing the two back dramatically. Both were breathing heavily, gripping their lightsabers in hand.

"He is strong with the Force," Kylo stated. "Like me."

"Like his father," Rey corrected. "You are not his father; Ben Solo is. That's what we've raised him to believe. You will never get to see him, Kylo; whether or not you kill me has no affect on that." Kylo glowered indignantly, once again trying to probe her mind nonchalantly. She wasn't prepared for it, so he soon found a memory of Poe carrying a little boy that looked like Rey onto a ship. The boy was crying and waving helplessly at Rey, who must've been standing on the landing pad. He heard the destination of the ship muttered and grinned.

Just as he did, Rey realized what had happened, but before she could react Kylo used the Force to render her unconscious, catching her mid-fall and carrying her back to his shuttle. Without any explanation, he left the First Order Fleet to go to Tatooine. He didn't expect Rey to wake as soon as she did, however, and was taken by surprise when she approached him stealthily. He had confiscated her lightsaber but hadn't bound her wrists or ankles. Kylo cursed, but there wasn't much he could do about her presence until they landed. When they did, Rey scrambled off the ship, forcing him to chase her down into the sandy world of Tatooine.

Sand whipped around Rey's face and she felt empowered. Tatooine was the only other planet she had encountered that was somewhat similar to Jakku. She loved the sun, the dry air, and the wicked winds. Kylo wasn't used to such climates, so Rey used that fact to her advantage. At first she began to head off in the direction of the small village her family was hiding in, but she decided against that as she would be leading Kylo directly to Anakin. Instead, she ran off away from any civilized society, preparing to make her last stand in the middle of nowhere. Kylo activated his lightsaber as soon as he reached her; his helmet was still off and he radiates anger and power. Without giving Rey a moment to think, he lunged at her violently. She dodged the attack and scrambled for her lightsaber, only to discover that it was secured to Kylo's belt. She called to it and it flew off into her hands, and she activated it quickly. Kylo roared and his face contorted into a look of indescribable rage.

"Let's FINISH. THIS!" He shouted. "Let us finish what our grandfathers started all those years ago!" Rey glared at him, but remained calm under the pressure of such a promise.

"They did finish it," she told him. "Their problems died with Darth Vader. Or, should I say, Anakin Skywalker." This infuriated him and he threw himself at her, leading with his lightsaber. Rey managed to evade his grasp, and stood before him once more. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Rey felt a warm feeling through the Force and she smiled, summoning the power she needed and accepting what had to be done.

Kylo swung violently at her and she sliced through his arm at the wrist. Kylo fell to his knees and picked up his saber with his other hand. He certainly was determined, but before he could react, Rey thrust her lightsaber through his chest. She the light fade from his eyes, and she shuddered before leaving to find her son.

Leia met her outside the hut they were hiding out in. Rey's expression told her all she needed to know, and she ushered her into the small main room where everyone else was waiting. Luke and Poe both rose to their feet, while Finn took Anakin into the other room.

"I didn't want to, but I did," she stated, presenting Luke with Kylo Ren's lightsaber. The Jedi Master nodded painfully, but accepted the weapon. "Ben Solo had died three years ago. I simply killed the man who killed the man I loved. No more, no less."

That night, Rey could have sworn she heard Ben thanking her as she tucked Anakin into bed.

 **So that's a wrap; that last line almost made me cry while writing it, not gonna lie. I hope you all liked it, and if you're curious about a new story, I encourage you to review or PM me to find out more!**

 **~ Class**


End file.
